Kotori Kanbe
Kotori is one of heroines of Rewrite, ostensibly the female lead in the first part of the game, and the face character for the game. She attends the same school as Kotarou, and has known him for a long time. Kotori is a nature enthusiast and her main hobby is gardening. Appearance Kotori has long, light brown hair and has two braids on either side, complete with flower hair-clips. Kotori also has green eyes. She wears the standard Kazamatsuri school uniform: a light-pink ruffled dress with red outlines, a red ribbon by the neck and brown laced boots. In Harvest Festa, she wears the summer uniform. Kotori also sports white knee-socks. Her casual attire consists of a pink hoodie with a long, dark red tartan skirt. Story Commmon Route During the common route, we're first introduced to Kotori when Kotarou finds her in the middle of the forest, after Kotori's mother sends him to retrieve her. Kotori is Kotarou's childhood (and only) friend, but it's also mentioned in several occasions that Kotori is not completely comfortable around him. Together with the other heroines and Kotarou, she joins the Supernatural Investigation Club and participates of their activities. She's also part of the Gardening Commitee, a commitee dedicated to help with the revitalization of plants around Kazamatsuri. Thanks to her gardening abilities, the members in this commitee treat her as a VIP, going as far as to almost worship her. Kotori's Route To Kotarou, Kanbe Kotori is an important childhood friend as well as a potential love interest. If the requirements are met, her route unlocks after the Supernatural Investigation Club (Oka-ken) meets the infamous leaf dragon in the forest. It is revealed in her route that Kotori is a Druid, one who has made a contract with a magical plant that carries the planet's memories of the human race, and from these memories Kotori extracted the art of Mamono (魔物, literally magical creature, or demon) creation. Utilizing this knowledge and a power spot near Kazamatsuri, she is able to create and maintain a significant number of Mamono under her command, one of which is Chibi-Mosu. The trade-off in obtaining this incredible power is that Kotori now has to protect Kagi (鍵, literally the key) from being found by the two organizations hunting it: Guardian and Gaia. For that reason, she erects safety barriers around the power spot and constructs familiars. Due to how time-consuming these activities are, she ends up skipping school a lot and spending a lot of time in the forest. After the encounter with the leaf dragon, all five girls of the Supernatural Investigation Club disappears simultaneously, Kotori being one among them. Kotarou later finds out that his memories had been tempered by Kotori and after a dramatic scene between him and Yoshino (who also happens to like Kotori and is upset that he is treating her as if she is a stranger during her absence), and dives into the forest in search for her. Kotori saves him after he almost dies, and comes clean to him about her power and her mission. Kotarou then decides to join her to protect her, much to Kotori's discontent. In between Kotori tells Kotarou of how she encountered the magical plant after her family's car accident when they were younger, and revealed that her parents, like Chibi-Mosu originated from her pet dog which died, are soulless Mamono created from their corpses. Further down Kotori's route fighting between Guardians and Gaia broke out in the forest near their base of operation. Kotori, having been too distracted by Kotarou's presence, failed to complete the replacement charms for the barriers. As a result the barrier collapsed, leaving Kotori, Kotarou, and Kagari vulnerable to attack from both parties. Kagi left the confines and wondered off, and Kotarou had no choice but try to recapture her. In the process, Chibi-Mosu is severely wounded. Even at its deathbed, Kotori refused to acknowledge Chibi-Mosu as something more than a Mamono. Kotarou scolded her and she concedes in giving it a pet on the head. Right before Chibi-Mosu returns to dust, the usual "mosu" is instead replaced with barks of her old pet dog. It pierced deeply into Kotori's heart but she still continued not acknowledge Mamono as the same things/people they were when alive. It is explained by Kotori herself that if she didn't see them only as tools, she will simply collapse from the sorrow. Having lost their base of operation the two with Kagi and Kotori's parents went on the run, but didn't get very far before being enclosed in a house outside of Kazamatsuri. Having left the power spot and almost all of her Mamono behind as a diversion, Kotori now has no choice but to use her own parents to defend them. While they were trapped in the house Kotarou noticed that Kotori is getting weaker. This is due to her supplying her own life energy to the three Mamono she has left: her father, her mother, and Kotarou himself. Kotori then tells him of the time when they were younger, how she saved him from imminent death using the power of Mamono creation (thus turning him into a half-''Mamono''), and the true reason why she refused his advances during their middle school years. As'' users of ''Mamono have authority over their creations, she is afraid that the reason he feels love for her is due to her subconscious effect on him, and she confesses that even though they are childhood friends, before the Mamono-fication, Kotarou was never nice to her. Thus she concluded that his feelings are a product of her own involuntary wish. But the words left behind by her parents before going into battle shook the foundation of her belief, and Kotarou is convinced, and assures her, that his love for her comes from his own heart, and the only way to prove that (and to save Kotori from being drained of more life energy) is to reverse the Mamono-fication. The death of Kagi at the hands of Nakatsu Shizuru (which ends all responsibilities Kotori had as a Druid) further propels Kotarou to urge Kotori to sever the contract between them. Kotori is at first reluctant (as doing so will return Kotarou to his pre-existing state, one of imminent death), but finally is persuaded. At the null of the contract Kotarou instantly fell to the state of near death, and Kotori struggles to carry him into the city for treatment. The scene then closes with a treated Kotarou escaping the hospital in search of Kotori, who not once had paid him a visit since he is hospitalized. Moon Arc Kotori is summoned along with everyone else by Kotarou in order to defend Kagari from Kashima Sakura's wave of'' Mamono'' assaults. She is the second of the 5 female leads to die. After she loses two of her familiars, she runs to the city as a way to divert the enemy forces. Terra Arc Kotori is once again, introduced as Kotarou's neighbor. However, in this scenario we can see that he's actually much older than her, since he's a teenager while she's a young child. After she sees Kotarou beating up some bullies who had stolen from another young boy (Yoshino), she decides that Kotarou is a good for nothing who automatically resorts to violence when he's presentedwith a problem. Due to this and the fact that Kotarou is not very sociable, they don't quite get along at first, although they both develop some sort of attachment to each other over time. It is revealed here that Kotori's parents were involved with Martel, same as Kotarou's, and that she's fairly intelligent for her age. Since she has such a good understanding of the underlying anti-human propaganda Martel spreads at her age, Kotarou even calls her a genius. Kotori clearly does not agree with the Martel ideals, and so she stops going to their meetings. Because of this, her parents force her to take care of a dog that had been previously abused, Pero. Kotori takes the best care possible of him, but the dog won't trust her no matter what, which prompts his escape. After the dog is found by Kotarou and given back to his owner, Kotori can't do anything but cry happily despite the fact that she had considered how much easier it would've been on her if the dog just left for good, showing that she cared a lot about him. The basic story of her parents' death and the awakening of her Druid powers is inevitable in this arc as well, despite the fact that the player is given an option to warn the family. Before they part, Kotarou tells her that he's running away from home, and that he'll play with her when he comes back. Kotori becomes a Druid after her tragedy so that she can one day resurrect her parents. She meets back up with Kotarou when he comes back and tries to help him hide Kagari by using her barriers and familiars. However, Kotarou deems her too young to be in that kind of dangerous situation, so he harshly tells her to go away and destroys the familiars she created with the corpses of her parents. She is one of the survivors after the near happening of apocalypse, grew up along with the other female leads under the care of Nishikujou Touka, and resurrected Kotarou (then named Pochi by Akane) as the five girls' personal Familiar. Harvest festa! In the Moon Arc there is a brief moment when Kotarou remembers all his possible futures, one of them being married to Kotori. Kono Yoki Nichi ni (この良き日に) is an telling of this possibility as well as the after story for Kotori's route. It opens with Kotarou and Kotori's announcements to get married to the other 4 female leads and their respective associates. The story continues where the game left off in the original Rewrite, and Kotarou, weakened by his hospitalization, works up the resolve to find Kotori and confess to her, but couldn't at the last second not wanting to jeopardize their already fragile and awkward friendship. In between school life for both of them resumes. Kotori for the most part again tried to dodge his advances with poor excuses, but finally accepts his feelings when he became anemic from chasing after her. The two then goes on the most awkward first date (they eventually went to the 100 yen store much to Kotori's delight), and when Kotarou tried to kiss her, she said she isn't ready yet but will be after the 15th date. The story then fast forwards to that 15th date at Kotarou's house, and Kotori takes the initiative, only to run away embarassed right after. As graduating seniors in high school the two both decided to not continue into college, but rather immediately start working to save money for an apartment (Kotarou at the Mr. Ansei's newspaper company and Kotori at one of the local garden nurseries). When the two went together to this year Harvest Festival, they were drafted to be on a show (basically like a guest show where there are judges determine whether or not couples on the show should get married by asking them questionnaires). Kotori's (having stage frights) answers are less than impressive, but Kotarou moved the crowd so much with his words of feelings that they passed with full mark from the judge. The awards are fifty thousand yen and a marriage package good for until the company goes bankrupt. On their way back Kotarou asks Kotori to marry him. At first Kotori is surprised and thought Kotarou is just roused up by the show earlier, but after Kotarou clarified that it is not so, she smiled and agreed. The two does not announce their engagement to their classmates for fear of distracting their studies, and is persuaded by the school and their homeroom teacher to wait at least until they graduate. Needless to say the whole class is surprised when they did announce the news, and Yoshino, being the first to know, gave them a very Yoshino-like blessing. After the graduation parties and moving their boxes into the new apartment, Kotarou and Kotori (for reasons unknown Kotarou had somehow obtained the whereabouts of the other 4 female leads), left town to deliver those announcements from the beginning, and got married the next day after returning to Kazamatsuri. On the night of their wedding day, as they turned on the light to their supposed box-filled apartment, they found that everything had been neatly organized and a small mountain of wedding presents from none other than the 4 other female leads (plus Nishikujou and Esaka). Kotori cries in joyous disbeliefs (as Guardians and Gaia are mortal enemies yet they were able to work around their differences to celebrate their friends' wedding day) while Kotarou rushes to the window after hearing a round of popping celebratory sounds, only to see two cars departing and going their separate ways. When Kotori asks him whether they're gone or not, Kotarou answers yes and puts his arm around his new bride, assuring her and himself that a day will come when all the members of the Supernatural Investigation Club will again be reunited. Quotes *"Okay, shake it now~ baby now~" Kotori, while goofing around. Trivia *Romeo Tanaka had originally written Kotori as an ordinary heroine with no relationship to the supernatural events within Rewrite. Feeling like this way she'd be the odd one out, he made her a druid instead. *Kotori's three sizes are: 83(Bust) 54(Waist) 83(Hips). *Kotori is the only one of the heroines (Kagari aside) who doesn't side with either Gaia or Guardian. * Kotori is the second of the heroines to ever meet Kotarou. * Kotori likes a visiting a store named Jasco and Kotarou said it's "run by China". * Kotori hates scissors, and the sound of scissors being used. * Part of her druid powers is to nurse plants back to health instantaneously. * Kotori shows interest in money in many occasions, sometimes even going as far as telling Kotarou that in order for her to marry him he'd have to get a job that pays exceptionally well. * She revealed to Kotarou in her route that she was slacking from her duties by attending school. * Kotori's Route is one of the two heroine routes in Rewrite which is continued in Rewrite Harvest festa! * Kotori's Route is the shortest heroine route in Rewrite. * Kotori's favorite flower is Anemone flaccida. Coincidentally, that's also the name of her theme song. Gallery Kotori sprite.jpg|Official Art from Visual Art's Key Rewrite regular edition game cover-5.jpg|from game cover art Kotori Kanbe.jpg|Visual Novel sprite Kotori Profile.jpg|art from Itaru Hinoue's artbook White Clover Kotori Kanbe 2.png|character sketches from anime teaser Kotori.jpg|screenshot from VN OP2 FGKT01A.png|sleeping in the forest FGKT02B.png|announcing as Greenery Committee head FGKT03.png|Kotori with Chibimoth Common route.jpg|with the Occult Club, spotting a toxic river in the forest FGKT04.png|middle school flashback FGKT12.png|on a "date" with Kotarou pre-Harvest Festival FGKT05.png|seen by Kotarou taking a bath Kotori Crying.jpg|breakdown in the forest FGKT08A.png|in hiding FGKT13a.png|"proof" Kotori harvest festa.jpg HFFGKT03.png HFFGKT05e.png HFFGKT01.png References Category:Female Category:Druid Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters